


Bless Tacky Hotel Paintings

by realmSpinner



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Barebacking, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 21:47:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14246430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/realmSpinner/pseuds/realmSpinner
Summary: Kuroo only wanted to help.





	Bless Tacky Hotel Paintings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xladysaya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xladysaya/gifts).



> This was actually born from the drabble prompt, "Can I request kurotsuki getting it on in a public place?" and it turned into this! Hope you enjoy it, xladysaya!

Kuroo awoke from his dreams about cats and grilled salted mackerel, opening bleary eyes to stare into the dimly lit room. He blinked, cheek shoved into the pillow rather comfortably, waiting for his eyes to adjust. When they did, he saw his best bro, Bokuto, sleeping on the bed over, mouth hanging open as quiet snores escaped. He looked just a little ridiculous, enough for Kuroo to tiredly pull the corner of his lips upward. 

The reason why Kuroo woke up became suddenly apparent by a sharp feeling in his abdomen. His legs unconsciously squeezed against each other, and he groaned. 

Needing to pee always ruined a perfectly good sleep.

Stumbling out of bed, he haphazardly made his way across the hotel room in search of the bathroom. His hazy mind registered that there was too much light in the room for it being... however late it was... and he glanced back into the room as he reached the bathroom door.

Akaashi was fast asleep, lying beside Bokuto. In the bed Kuroo had abandoned, Tsukishima was sitting up, his back to the headboard and a book in his hand. The light-source was the bedside lamp on his side of the bed.

Furrowing his eyebrows, Kuroo hurriedly completed his journey to the restroom and relieved himself of the heaviness in his lower stomach. He washed his hands afterward, splashing some water on his face for good measure, and felt just a little more ready to have an actual conversation.

When he left the bathroom, not much had changed. Tsukishima turned a page in his book and Kuroo shuffled back into bed. After a quick glance at the clock, confirming the late (or early?) three o'clock hour, Kuroo shoved his arms beneath the pillow and looked up at his boyfriend.

“What are you doing up?” Kuroo whispered, wary of the very-much-not-awake company they had. Tsukishima didn't even look at him, eyes flickering across the page.

“Couldn't sleep,” Tsukishima answered, in just as much of a whisper, albeit a much more deep and exhausted kind of whisper. It made Kuroo frown. Tsukishima had been having trouble sleeping for a while, now. He blamed it on a lot of things... stress from college, moving into a new and noisier apartment with Kuroo, having a schedule where he got up at different times every single day due to work and classes this semester, and, his biggest complaint, having such a wearying boyfriend.

Kuroo knew the last one was meant in jest.

… at least, he hoped.

“Well, you can't just give up and read all night. At least try,” Kuroo said, turning away when a yawn stretched his mouth wide. When he turned back, Tsukishima had set the textbook down on his lap, in favor of holding his glasses away from his face while he rubbed at his eyes.

“I did try,” Tsukishima answered, blinking twice before sliding his glasses back on. He finally looked down at Kuroo. “Better to get some reading done for class than waste the time tossing in bed.”

It took all Kuroo had not to let a big, ugly sigh escape him, because that would probably put Tsukishima even more on edge. The other man was going to overwork himself to an early grave, Kuroo was sure. Who on earth brought textbooks on a weekend getaway to a tourist city with friends?

Tsukishima Kei did.

A picture on the wall behind Tsukishima caught Kuroo's eye. It was one of those cheap paintings that hotels insisted on putting in their rooms to make them look more homey, this particular one trying to imitate an impressionist view on an ocean wave. The wave is what sparked his memory, though, because waves were made of water, and hot water was known to relax people, and Kuroo distinctly remembered seeing a hot tub when they were down by the pool area earlier in the day.

“We did a lot of walking today. Maybe it took a toll on your body,” Kuroo reasoned. He pushed the textbook further down Tsukishima's sheet-covered torso, aware of the narrowed eyes he'd gotten in response, and leaned over, wrapping an arm around Tsukishima's middle and resting his head on the blond's lap. “This place has a hot tub. Maybe that'll help you sleep?”

Tsukishima didn't look very happy with the idea.

“Go down to the hot tub after three in the morning by myself? No thank you,” Tsukishima dismissed.

“Who said you would be going by yourself?” Kuroo asked, smiling up at him. “I'll go with you.”

“Not much better,” Tsukishima drawled.

“C'mooon, it's worth a try! We're going to be busy again tomorrow. It'll be no fun if you're dead on your feet,” Kuroo persuaded.

“It won't be fun if you're dead on _your_ feet because you stayed up trying to convince me to go down to the hot tub at three in the morning,” Tsukishima rebutted.

“So just say yes, let's go, and then we can go back to sleep,” Kuroo persisted. Tsukishima opened his mouth to continue their banter, when something like a choked snore sounded from the other side of the room. They both looked over to see Bokuto shift, his head lolling to the other side, letting the hair on the back of his head be visible to his audience. After a moment of silence, his gentle snores began again. Kuroo turned back to Tsukishima with what he hoped to be a serious expression. “If we continue like this, we're going to wake them up, and then you'll have three versus one, because you know they'd be worried if I told them about your lack of sleep.”

Tsukishima's eyes narrowed again, and there was a moment where they stared at each other. Then, Tsukishima made a soft 'che' noise, reaching a hand up to slide his fingers through Kuroo's hair. It was one of Kuroo's favorite things, having Tsukishima comb through his hair and massage his scalp, and for that reason, he leaned into the touch immediately. 

Instead, Tsukishima's hold tightened, and he pulled rather viciously at the raven strands. Kuroo had to bite his tongue from not yelling out.

“... absolute betrayal!” Kuroo hissed, jerking away from Tsukishima's hold with a wince.

“Get off me so I can get my swim trunks,” Tsukishima replied. Clutching at his head with a wounded look, Kuroo scooted back to his side of the bed. His eyes followed Tsukishima as the blond put his textbook aside and ventured over to his open suitcase, leaning down to find what he needed. Despite his aching scalp, Kuroo was happy that Tsukishima had agreed, because at least he got him to try _something_. It was with just a tinge of regret that he forced himself back out of bed to grab his own swim trunks.

“... why are you bringing your backpack?” Tsukishima asked when they were both in swimming attire and about to step out into the hallway. Kuroo yawned again, sloppily dangling the backpack over his shoulder.

“'cause I know there's a towel in here,” Kuroo answered.

“So you bring the entire backpack instead of just getting out a towel?” Tsukishima asked incredulously. Kuroo waved a hand in the air.

“Getting the towel out is too much work. Let's go,” Kuroo said, quietly opening the door and ignoring the shaking of Tsukishima's head.

The hotel was quiet and empty, save for the employee behind the front desk and an old man who was probably smoking too close to the hotel to be legal. The night air was warm and the sound of traffic could be heard in the distance as Kuroo followed Tsukishima around the side of the building and through the gates that led to the pool area. The smell of chlorine was familiar, but the color-changing lights in the pool were not.

“Whoa, how cool! We should come swim when it's dark next time!” Kuroo suggested. Tsukishima snorted, sending Kuroo a look that was meant to be judging, but was a little to affectionate for it to be such, in Kuroo's opinion.

The hot tub was in its own little semi-enclosed space that carved into the hotel itself, lit up by dull yellow fluorescent lights. There wasn't a soul in sight, and every movement and sound they made seemed to echo in the small space.

“It's just as creepy as I thought it would be,” Tsukishima commented, deadpanned, as he placed his folded towel down a safe distance from the hot tub's edge. Kuroo tossed his backpack near Tsukishima's towel and dove straight for the control panel, slamming a finger down on the jet button. In an instant, the hot tub rumbled to life with swirling water and bubbles.

“I promise to protect you,” Kuroo proposed with a grin.

“Somehow, that doesn't help,” Tsukishima snickered. 

The water was wonderfully warm against his skin. Kuroo sank down into it with a sigh, ducking his head beneath the water. His hair was plastered to his face when he emerged, and Tsukishima made some quip about him being a swamp monster. The blond entered the water at a much slower pace, more concerned about his body's reaction to the change in temperature, before eventually settling down with his back to a jet. Kuroo watched as Tsukishima slid his glasses off his nose and set them on the concrete, looking content to dip into the water until only his head and neck remained above the surface. He looked relaxed, if not sleepy, and Kuroo mentally pat himself on the back for coming up with the idea. Maybe those tacky paintings in hotels were useful after all.

Kuroo himself was growing a little antsy, but stubbornly kept his mouth shut. He was cursed with easily becoming bored, but Tsukishima was looking rather content over there, and Kuroo would not ruin it.

It almost surprised Kuroo when Tsukishima suddenly slid beneath the water. Kuroo had a brief moment of panic, thinking Tsukishima may have actually fallen asleep and slipped under the surface, but before that worry could manifest, the blond's head popped back up, a hand slicking the wet strands back. Kuroo made himself calm down.

Then Tsukishima's eyes were on him.

“Come here,” Tsukishima beckoned with a wave of his hand. Kuroo raised a brow, but obediently waded over to where Tsukishima was sitting. He let Tsukishima's wet hands manhandle him until he was nearly lying on the seat in the hot tub, back facing Tsukishima. Then, Tsukishima's hands were in his hair, and Kuroo practically purred.

He did hum happily, leaning back against Tsukishima's chest and closing his eyes, enjoying the feeling of long fingers carding through his hair. It was heaven, the way Tsukishima's nails gently scraped the sides of his scalp, right above his ears, in small circular motions. He smiled, knowing it was a silent apology for the hair-pulling incident from earlier, and closed his eyes as he let himself float in the warm water. 

“Kuroo.”

Kuroo snapped his eyes open, tilting his head to look at Tsukishima's upside-down profile.

“Hm?” Kuroo asked. Tsukishima chuckled, and Kuroo noticed his fingers were not in his hair anymore. Instead, those fingers were at his shoulders.

“You fell asleep,” Tsukishima accused. Kuroo's eyebrows shot up.

“No I didn't.”

“You did. Please don't drown in front of me.”

Feeling oddly groggy, Kuroo lifted himself and turned around to face the blond.

“Aw, I'm sorry, Tsukki. The mission was to get you to sleep,” Kuroo said mournfully. He still couldn't remember falling asleep, but he must have, and now he felt guilty.

“You know it's been a thing for a while. So I'll be running on coffee tomorrow. Nothing different from normal,” Tsukishima shrugged. Kuroo groaned, obviously disgruntled, resting his forehead against Tsukishima's bare shoulder. He felt Tsukishima pat his arm with a hand. “The jets are really nice, though. I do feel more relaxed.”

Kuroo leaned back, staring intensely at Tsukishima's expression, trying to find any sign of the man just saying that to make Kuroo feel better. 

“It's not fair that I can't fix it,” Kuroo muttered. He sighed, flopping down on the ledge next to Tsukishima, throwing an arm around his shoulders. “Oh well. I'll take what I can get. Whatever coffee you order tomorrow, you better get a supersize, because I'm stealing some.”

It was a pleasant surprise, feeling Tsukishima's hand cup the side of his jaw, turning him in to a soft kiss. Kuroo returned the kiss without a second thought, brushing his fingers along the curve of Tsukishima's shoulder. 

“You're not stealing any of my coffee,” Tsukishima said after pulling back. He hovered close, though, a challenge in his eyes.

“I will, though,” Kuroo taunted, a smirk quirking his lips upward. 

“Better prepare for the consequences, then,” Tsukishima said, a too-sweet smile painted on his lips.

“Oh no. What _will_ you do to me?” Kuroo asked, a dramatic flair in his tone. He slipped both hands beneath the water, allowing them to settle on Tsukishima's sides, his thumbs brushing against his stomach.

“There are so many things I could do to you,” Tsukishima said, smirking, his eyes roving up and down Kuroo's body as if he were plotting something at the very moment.

“If you're trying to scare me, you are failing miserably, because that just sounds hot,” Kuroo admitted with chuckle. Tsukishima looked taken off-guard for a moment, before throwing his head back and laughing. Kuroo could feel his boyfriend's stomach shake from the sound, so much louder because it echoed, and was suddenly overcome with extreme fondness for Tsukishima.

It was something that happened a lot.

“So it'd be hot if I called Daishou up and told him where our new place is?” Tsukishima asked, grinning evilly. Kuroo nearly recoiled from the sound of the words alone.

“... you wouldn't do that,” Kuroo hissed, though clearly still fearful. It was almost more of a question. Tsukishima looked way too pleased with himself. “You don't like him either.”

“I can tolerate him more than you can,” Tsukishima said, and then added, rather possessively, “This is a matter of coffee.”

“Can't believe I'm almost jealous of coffee,” Kuroo drawled.

“Mm, well, coffee is hotter than you,” Tsukishima snickered. Feeling that his ego was about to take a beating, Kuroo tightened his hold on Tsukishima's waist and pulled. It was far too easy, being submerged, to drag Tsukishima into his lap with a swoosh of water. Tsukishima's hands lifted, falling on Kuroo's chest, surely as a precaution to any trick Kuroo would try to pull. It was just a little ticklish, the way the water from Tsukishima's hands slid down Kuroo's skin.

“I resent that statement,” Kuroo said, hugging Tsukishima's skinny frame against his front. The blond must have sensed no danger, for the hands that had planted themselves on Kuroo's chest loosened. They then traveled up and around Kuroo's shoulders, and Kuroo got a thrill at how close they were.

“Because you can't handle the truth,” Tsukishima huffed, cocking his head to the side.

“Hmph, not like you're dating coffee,” Kuroo said, shooting forward to peck at Tsukishima's lips before falling back. The short laugh it got in return made Kuroo's smile widen.

“What are we even arguing about right now?” Tsukishima asked, bringing their foreheads together. Kuroo had a fleeting thought, something about wishing the lights around them were brighter so he could appreciate the golden flecks he knew were in Tsukishima's eyes, but it was hard to keep one train of thought with a dripping wet boyfriend in his lap, tilting his head like he wanted to be kissed.

“Don't know. You're being ridiculous,” Kuroo accused.

“ _I'm_ being ridiculous?” Tsukishima repeated in disbelief.

“You _are_ the goofball in this relationship,” Kuroo said with a shit-eating grin. 

“Oh, you've got jokes now,” Tsukishima huffed.

“All for you,” Kuroo replied, leaving another peck on Tsukishima's lips. Tsukishima's gaze dropped to those lips as Kuroo backed away, and then he leaned forward to chase them. Kuroo slotted their lips together in an all-too-familiar way, tugging and pulling the soft flesh as his eyes slipped closed. He shivered at the feeling of Tsukishima's hand sliding up his neck and burying itself in his wet hair, nails lightly scraping at his scalp in the way Tsukishima knew he loved so much. Kuroo hummed at the treatment, tracing his own fingers along the ridges of Tsukishima's spine, smiling when he felt Tsukishima squirm just a little.

Kissing Tsukishima was Kuroo's personal favorite pastime. He could easily stay lip-locked, sharing leisurely drags of their lips, for hours, if Tsukishima would ever let him. But something about the hypnotic, rhythmic way their lips were moving together tonight was so soothing that Kuroo felt his eyelids growing heavy. In an effort to mix things up, Kuroo began nibbling on Tsukishima's bottom lip. It was something welcome, if the smile he could feel on Tsukishima's mouth had anything to say.

A fingertip trailed up his Adam's apple, stopping just below his chin. Kuroo tilted his head up expectantly, finding his lips once again smothered in a kiss. This kiss was different, though, evident by the way Tsukishima's tongue snaked into his mouth. Kuroo leaned into it, sliding his palms more deliberately up and down Tsukishima's torso, in and out of the water, feeling the thin body curve into the touch.

There was a soft, pleased sigh against his lips, and Kuroo eagerly lapped it up. There was a certain excitement building as they continued, one that easily chased away any notion of sleep, and Kuroo was inwardly cursing himself because he knew if he got started, he wouldn't want to stop. But he also didn't want to stop this - his boyfriend, half naked, squirming in his lap, dutifully working on swelling his lips.

God, he was so lucky to have Tsukishima as his boyfriend, what the fuck-

“I can feel you,” Tsukishima said in a husky, breathless chuckle against his lips. Kuroo's hazy mind was a little confused until Tsukishima, the absolute shit, wiggled, brushing against the boner in Kuroo's lap. Yep, he was definitely, inexplicably awake now.

“Astute observation,” Kuroo muttered.

“Sorry,” Tsukishima said, smiling, sounding anything but. “We should probably get out of here before we turn into prunes.”

Tsukishima pushed lightly against his shoulders, making to get off his lap. Kuroo tightened his grip on Tsukishima's waist and pulled him back. The blond clearly wasn't expecting it, because he stumbled, and when he floated back to Kuroo's lap, it was with one knee placed on either side of where Kuroo was sitting on the ledge.

“I don't mind being a prune,” Kuroo said, tracing the words against Tsukishima's collarbone before trailing open-mouthed kisses along the curve of his neck and shoulder. 

“Kuroo,” Tsukishima sighed, a warning in his tone that didn't necessarily match the way his body leaned into those lips. Kuroo ignored it, latching on to a soft spot of skin and sucking. Tsukishima drew in a sharp intake of breath, fingers tightening on Kuroo's shoulders. He suckled at the skin until it became an angry red, laving his tongue across the bruise in apology before looking back up at Tsukishima. His boyfriend was glaring at him, practically daring him to continue, but Kuroo had a theory Tsukishima was holding back. Testing that theory, Kuroo slid his hands down the small swell of Tsukishima's ass and pulled him snug against his front. 

The little whimper he got for it was music to his ears.

“Looks like you're hard too,” Kuroo whispered, rolling their hips together. Even in the cheap yellow lighting, he could see how flushed Tsukishima's pale skin was.

“But we can't. Bokuto and Akaashi are up in the room,” Tsukishima sighed. His nose scrunched up as he said it, and Kuroo couldn't help but grin. 

“We could be quiet. Under the covers,” Kuroo insisted, ghosting his lips across Tsukishima's jawline and pushing their hips together again. Tsukishima's lips parted, his eyelashes fluttering, and the need to kiss him again was almost stifling. 

“Absolutely no way,” Tsukishima mumbled, shaking his head. There was a pause, Tsukishima's regarding him carefully, before he smashed his lips into Kuroo's and moved his hips, dragging their erections together in slow, heavy motions. Kuroo moaned, his entire body buzzing at the friction, his temperature probably skyrocketing to something dangerous, considering the already warm temperature of the water around them.

“You-” Kuroo managed, before Tsukishima's tongue was invading his mouth. He sighed, rubbing his own tongue against Tsukishima's, listening to the blond's breathing growing more labored by the second. “You aren't being very convincing right now.”

“That's your fault,” Tsukishima growled.

“It's my fault your hips won't stop moving?” Kuroo chuckled cheekily. He regretted it immediately, though, because Tsukishima's rotating hips stuttered to a halt. Tsukishima sucked in a stuttering breath and pushed away from Kuroo's hold. Kuroo died a little inside at the move.

“Fuck. Give me something to think about that will turn me off,” Tsukishima pleaded, plopping down on the other side of the hot tub. 

“No, no,” Kuroo argued, launching himself off the wall and wading closer to Tsukishima. Tsukishima tensed when Kuroo's arms landed on the wall on either side of him, trapping him in, and eyed him suspiciously. “We could do it here?”

Tsukishima's face fell to something so deadpanned that Kuroo was almost worried Tsukishima was going to knee him in the nuts. Their position made it a perfect option.

“In your dreams,” Tsukishima drawled. 

“No, for real!” Kuroo insisted, letting his raging hormones speak for themselves. It was worth a try. “There's no one here and I hardly doubt anyone is going to come to the hot tub at three-something in the morning-”

“ _We_ came to the hot tub at three-something in the morning-”

“-and, look, I'll even make it better,” Kuroo continued. There was splashing as he pulled himself out of the hot tub, wincing and maybe walking just a tad awkwardly due to the hardness in his soaked trousers, until he reached a switch on the wall. With no regards to the fact he was wet and shouldn't be touching a light switch, he flicked the switch down. The dull yellow lighting in the small inlet ceased to exist, throwing them in darkness. The multi-colored lights in the pool several feet away suddenly stuck out like a sore thumb.

“You made it creepier, is what you just did-” Tsukishima started, but Kuroo had already kicked his backpack closer to the hot tub's edge and hopped back into the warm water.

“No one would see us,” Kuroo said, dragging Tsukishima back into his arms. He couldn't see him as well, but could still easily tell he was reluctant by the stiffness of his back and the huff of breath he let out. Kuroo kissed him softly, sweetly, trying to ease him. The fact Tsukishima didn't shy from those kisses left hope burning alive in his chest. “... you would have to be quiet, though, because this place echoes.”

He kissed him again, letting the words settle. Bit by bit, Tsukishima was relaxing in his hold, kisses becoming just a little more bold with each brush of their lips. Slowly, Tsukishima shifted, wrapping his long legs around Kuroo's waist and roaming his hands in Kuroo's hair. Kuroo groaned softly, trailing a hand down between them to play with the top of Tsukishima's swim trunks. Upon getting no resistance, Kuroo dipped his hand beneath the fabric, wrapping his fingers around Tsukishima's cock. Tsukishima let out an honest moan, one that he cut off too quickly because it sounded loud in the space around them. Kuroo could practically feel Tsukishima's body heat up in embarrassment and tried to reign back a laugh.

“Be quiet,” Kuroo whispered, teasingly, against his lips. 

“I hate you,” Tsukishima muttered.

“Too bad. I love you,” Kuroo replied, drawing him into another kiss. Tsukishima shuddered beneath him, making another cute, albeit much softer, sound as Kuroo's fist worked up and down his length. 

“Ah.. okay, stop,” Tsukishima said, rather urgently, turning his head away from Kuroo's kiss. Kuroo froze, reigning back a whine. His veins felt like they were on fire, he wanted Tsukishima so badly, but if Tsukishima was too uncomfortable, it wasn't going to happen. His flustered brain tried to come up with different scenarios to deal with a raging hard-on. It was Tsukishima's fingers on his cheek that brought him back down to earth. “I just... it's... if you keep touching me, we're going to get something in the hot tub, and that's... gross...”

Kuroo blinked, and then blinked again. 

“... that's your concern?” Kuroo asked, a spark of excitement forming a smile on his face. “So, we're actually doing this?”

“Do you want me to change my mi-”

“No! Nope, absolutely not,” Kuroo exclaimed, happily leaving butterfly kisses along Tsukishima's lips and jaw, until Tsukishima snorted a laugh and tried to get away from the onslaught. “I promise we'll dunk in the hot tub if anyone comes around.”

“Don't even mention it,” Tsukishima sighed, surely doubting his own sanity. Kuroo was absolutely okay with Tsukishima doubting his sanity if it led to things like this.

“Then turn around and get on your knees,” Kuroo instructed, backing off so Tsukishima would have the ability to move.

“Turn around?” Tsukishima questioned. Kuroo reached over to where he'd kicked his backpack closer to the edge.

“Yeah. I've got lube in here,” Kuroo said, opening a zipper pocket. He stopped, though, and looked back at Tsukishima. “Unless you don't want to?”

There was a pause.

“... did you plan this?” Tsukishima asked suspiciously. A laugh bubbled from Kuroo's throat.

“No, I didn't. I promise I grabbed my backpack because I was lazy. But it worked out?” Kuroo said with a shrug. Tsukishima sighed, and then turned himself around, knees on the seat. Kuroo felt his heartbeat quicken and hurriedly dug in the pocket for the lube.

“Be quick, please,” Tsukishima commented. Kuroo frowned at the words, walking behind Tsukishima and wrapping his arms around his waist, pressing his lips against the small of Tsukishima's back.

“If you don't want to, we won't, Tsukki,” Kuroo spoke against his skin. He felt Tsukishima's body move, and realized he was shaking his head.

“It's not that I don't want to. I'm just going to murder you if anyone comes here,” Tsukishima said, a little too seriously. Kuroo laughed somewhat nervously, sending a prayer to the skies to keep the area void of other people as he uncapped the lube. He pulled down Tsukishima's wet trunks, leaving them tucked beneath his ass just in case they had to quickly right themselves.

“I'll be quick, but I'm not going to hurt you, so tell me if it's too much,” Kuroo said, warming the lube by rubbing it between his fingers. Tsukishima made a small noise of agreement, and Kuroo slid his fingers in little circles around Tsukishima's taint before slipping a finger inside. The resistance was expected, but how hot he was inside was not. “Wow... it must be from sitting in the hot tub, but I feel like you could melt my fingers.”

Tsukishima made another noise, something like a snort, and Kuroo smiled, knowing he got embarrassed when Kuroo would say things like that. Kuroo plunged forward, regardless of the heat, stretching and loosening the opening until he could curl two fingers inside. Tsukishima finally made a soft, breathless noise, pulling down his trunks in the front so he could palm himself. Kuroo couldn't see, but he could watch Tsukishima's arm sway with the motion, and the knowledge that Tsukishima was pleasuring himself was enough to make his own erection ache.

Kuroo scissored his fingers, the lube making the movements slick and easy, until he tried a third finger. Tsukishima's hips jolted at that, a whine on his lips, and Kuroo pulled it back out.

“Not ready?” Kuroo asked, swallowing when his voice came out gravelly. 

“Just a little more time, please?” Tsukishima asked, fingers curling against the edge of the hot tub. 

“Don't have to say please for anything, Kei,” Kuroo said. He was almost dizzy from the heat of the water and his arousal, and the feel of Tsukishima squeezing down on his fingers. Kuroo was sure Tsukishima wasn't aware of it, but every now and then, Tsukishima would push back into Kuroo's fingers, as if they felt so good that he couldn't help it. Kuroo could get a terribly big ego from little things like that.

When he tried a third finger again, Tsukishima spread his legs wider and gasped.

“Mm, yeah, it's good now,” Tsukishima promised between pants. Kuroo slipped the three fingers nice and deep, loving the way Tsukishima spasmed around him. 

“I'm so fucking hard,” Kuroo admitted with a breathless chuckle.

“You better not be into exhibitionism because this is the only time this is happening,” Tsukishima said.

“Nah. I'm just really into you,” Kuroo chuckled.

“Then get in me,” Tsukishima ordered with a wiggle of his backside. Kuroo bit his bottom lip, hard.

“You sure it's enough?” Kuroo asked. He plunged his fingers in just a little harder, a little faster, to test. Tsukishima moaned, low but needy.

“I'm sure,” Tsukishima snapped, grinding back into him. Kuroo groaned helplessly, slowly pulling his soaked fingers out and pulling down his trunks. He glanced around what area of the pool he could see, spotting nothing out of the ordinary. With shakey hands, he rubbed himself down with lube and then pressed the head of his cock against Tsukishima's pucker.

He moaned as his cock sank inside the slick heat, and then jolted when Tsukishima suddenly tightened around him.

“ _You_ have to be quiet, too,” Tsukishima hissed. Kuroo laughed, but did so in a quiet way, to soothe Tsukishima's worries.

“Just showing my appreciation,” Kuroo whispered, grinning, using his thumb to spread Tsukishima's cheeks apart and push deeper. 

“Ah- stupid,” Tsukishima murmured. Kuroo sighed, leaning forward. He left a kiss on Tsukishima's shoulder, snaking his hands beneath where Tsukishima's were curled on the concrete. Tsukishima lifted them, settling his hands on Kuroo's and lacing their fingers together.

“Your turn to be quiet,” Kuroo teased, letting the words be the only warning Tsukishima had before Kuroo began rocking his hips. He kept it nice and easy, sliding almost all the way out before sinking deep inside. He focused on the way Tsukishima's fingers tightened above his own, the way Tsukishima's head hung down, the way his breaths became harsh and ragged, because the blond was trying hard not to make a sound. Kuroo almost lamented their predicament.

In the distance, there was the sound of a door shutting and the tell-tale beep of a car being locked. It made Tsukishima go stone-still beneath him.

“Shit,” Tsukishima muttered, probably more angry at himself for being jumpy than anything. Kuroo chuckled, leaving another string of kisses along his shoulders.

“Calm down,” Kuroo said soothingly. Even Kuroo had been slightly spooked by the noise, though. The longer they were here, the more likely there really could be an interruption. “Hey, I'm gonna go faster.”

He snapped his hips harder, with more of a purpose. The water sloshed at his thighs, and Tsukishima's breathing became more noticeable. Occasional whimpers blended with that breathing, and Kuroo found himself straining his ears to catch every little sound. Tsukishima suddenly leaned forward to grab at Kuroo's backpack, confusing the raven for a moment. When he saw Tsukishima grab his towel, though, he snorted.

“Sure, dirty mine,” Kuroo muttered.

“Mine is a little- mn- out of reach,” Tsukishima gasped.

“Don't want me to stop for a second, hm?” Kuroo asked, knowing he was being a little shit.

“No,” Tsukishima agreed instantly, which Kuroo really wasn't expecting. He slowed his thrusts when Tsukishima straightened himself, throwing an arm over his shoulder and resting it on the back of Kuroo's head. “I'm so close. Keep going.”

Kuroo's hands fell to Tsukishima's waist, fingers digging into the hipbones there as he drove his hips forward. He was able to see Tsukishima's mouth drop open and feel the blond's fingers tighten in his hair. It spurred him on, thrusting hard and fast, until the sound of skin slapping skin was audible, and echoing, in the space around them. He thought Tsukishima would tell him to slow down.. if anyone was walking by, the sounds were a dead give-away to what was happening.

“Oh God-” Tsukishima moaned instead, holding Kuroo's towel beneath his cock as he orgasmed without even touching himself. Kuroo was just as stunned as he was turned on, and hardly lasted fifteen seconds after, having enough sense to slide out and bend Tsukishima over, sending white strips of cum over the blond's back. It took Kuroo a moment to come off his high before realizing Tsukishima was offering his towel. He took it, cleaning up the mess he'd made before his wobbly legs gave and sent him splashing back into the hot tub.

“... have you ever cum untouched before?” Kuroo asked, his mind flashing through all the times they'd had sex and trying to remember. He ran a hand through his now-drying hair. “You sure you're not the one into exhibitionism?”

“Ugh,” Tsukishima answered, covering his face with his hands. “I'm not, okay? It just... felt good.”

Kuroo didn't stop grinning all the way back up to their room, especially because Tsukishima was flushed and wouldn't meet his eyes.

Come seven-thirty in the morning, Tsukishima already had a hold of an enormous cup of coffee, and Bokuto was trying to drag a loudly-snoring Kuroo out of bed, to no avail.


End file.
